New Generals of Evil
by Balin Lord of Moria
Summary: Mumm-Ra and the Ancient Spirits of Evil teach their four new Animal generals how providence paved the way for their positions as the pawns of the unholy spirits. Rated for evil sorcery.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own _ThunderCats 2011_. Warner Bros. has those rights.

* * *

><p><strong><span>New Generals of Evil<span>**

It was a dark night in Mumm-Ra's pyramid, and the Ever-Living's new Animal generals, Slithe, Addicus, Kaynar, and Vultaire, stood a respectable distance from Mumm-Ra's high throne.

"The Ancient Spirits of Evil foretold that one day, I would have four Animal generals that bear the same animal shape and countenance as each of the Spirits," said Mumm-Ra. "And I am pleased to see that I have four such brutal warriors that fight for blood rather than treasure."

"What is this that you speak of, Lord Mumm-Ra?" asked Slithe respectively after a pause.

Mumm-Ra said, "The Ancient Spirits each represent a lizard, a monkey, a jackal, and a vulture, and those are the same kinds of Animals each of you are. It isn't just coincidence or luck that brought the four of you into the fold of my new army. While not omnipotent or omniscient, it was the Spirits' dark providence that influenced you to become my generals."

"That is true," said the Lizard Spirit without warning. The Animal generals gave a start and shivered. Mumm-Ra was unmoved, evidently expecting the Spirit to speak. Slithe felt compelled to kneel before the statue that contained the Spirit.

"I will speak only for Slithe," continued the Lizard Spirit. "As Mumm-Ra's first general, and as a born and bred Lizard, Slithe represents the cold, callous disregard for life, even the lives of his own men to an extent. The cold-blooded personalities of the Lizards are fitting for the cause of Mumm-Ra's Ever-Living evil."

"I will speak for Addicus," said the Monkey Spirit. Addicus quickly knelt before him as well. "As a wild Monkey, Addicus is a barbarian, and enjoys eating his victims whole when he kills them. His only emotions are base, and he has committed vile crimes against the Bird Nation." Vultaire stirred upon hearing this, but kept his beak shut. "The savagery of a wretched, crazed Monkey is in Addicus, and that is how he has something in common with me. We both stand for the bullying nature of evil."

As if on que, Kaynar knelt down before the Jackal Spirit. "And Kaynar here," said the Spirit, "is as savage as Addicus, but instead of barbarism, psychosis rules his life. He has the animal instincts of a Jackal, and the mania of a twisted, wretched soul. He will kill anyone without a thought of remorse, and this is what makes him loyal to the cause of evil. Kaynar is an Animal with the monstrous nature of a psychopath, as do I."

Vultaire didn't need to be told to kneel before the Vulture Spirit. "And as for Vultaire, his nature couldn't be more different than that of a Lizard, a Monkey, or a Jackal. As a Birdman, he has grown up cultured and refined, and with respect for technology, like the kind Mumm-Ra has long used. This makes him the evil general with the greatest respect for the rules, and the most affinity for the gadgets of this dark pyramid. The barbarity of the first three generals makes them strong as warriors, but without the intelligence and techno smarts of the Vulture Bird, they are incomplete."

Mumm-Ra spoke again. "And because of these qualities and traits you generals possess, the time has come for the Ancient Spirits to sanctify you in the name of Evil."

The Animal generals wondered what they were supposed to do, when one of the Spirits answered their question. "Stand up before us, and we shall grant you our connections to the infinite Evil that you were prophesied to embody as Mumm-Ra's generals."

The four of them stood up, as they were told, and the Spirits sent out red lightning bolts from their glowing red eyes, and they poured power into the generals.

"Slithe, Lizard general, you are now one with the power of the cold blood and callousness of the Lizard Spirit. From now on, you are bound to serve Mumm-Ra and the Lizard Spirit in life and in death as their unholy commander of legions of Lizards."

"Addicus, Monkian general, you are now one with the power of the strength and barbarism of the Monkey Spirit. You, too, are bound to serve Mumm-Ra and the Monkey Spirit in life and death, and will one day command legions of Monkeys."

"Kaynar, Jackal general, you are now one with the power of the savagery and psychosis of the Jackal Spirit. You are also bound to serve Mumm-Ra and the Jackal Spirit in life and in death, and command legions of Jackals."

"Vultaire, Vulture general, you are now one with the power of the refinement and techno skills of the Vulture Spirit. You, as well, are bound to serve Mumm-Ra and the Vulture Spirit in life and death, and while the Birds have allied themselves with the ThunderCats, you will command other creatures one day, too."

Mumm-Ra smiled wickedly as the ritual ended, and said, "Now you are my personal generals of my legions. Do not think of betraying me, or your new Ancient Spirit guides will have something to do to you."

The Animals bowed to Mumm-Ra and the statues of the Ancient Spirits of Evil. "We would not dream of it, Mumm-Ra, now that we know your power," said Vultaire.


End file.
